


The Life Debt

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Gen, Life Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snape refused to acknowledge the Life Debt between him and James Potter after the incident at the Shrieking Shack? How might that affect Harry's future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Debt

## The Life Debt.

"You do realise that you owe me now, don't you, Snape?" James Potter asked after pulling his enemy through the trapdoor away from the slavering werewolf, then slamming the wooden barrier closed.

"Do I? And what makes you believe that, pray tell?" Severus Snape responded smoothly.

"Well, I just saved your life. Surely that means something."

"Indeed it does. It means that Lupin will not be killed for being a werewolf, and it also means that Black will not be sent to Azkaban for my murder. Why not talk to them about what is owed you, since it seems that any debt would be theirs."

✱   ✱   ✱

Several years later, as Harry James Potter lay in Hogwarts' infirmary with massive injuries that he had sustained from a huge fall during his first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Dumbledore was speaking to the professor of Potions in his study.

"I'm rather disappointed in you, Severus. I know the boy strongly resembles his father, but have you forgotten that he is Lily's child as well?"

Both men began to grieve deeply when, a few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey announced through the floo that the Boy Who Lived had unfortunately succumbed to his injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
